In assemblies of the type described, proper operation requires the belt tension to have a value dependent on the load being transmitted in order to prevent slippage and consequent loss of power to the driven pulley. Conventionally, the required belt tension is provided by utilizing an adjustable belt tensioner that engages the belt and creates therein a tension force that effects proper load transfer from the driver to the driven pulley. Because of its engagement with the belt, a conventional belt tensioner causes the belt to wear and is undesirable from this standpoint. Moreover, conventional belt tensioners act only on the drive side of the belt and do not prevent all slippage that may occur.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved transmission assembly which overcomes or substantially ameliorates the problems described above.